This invention relates to die transfer devices and, more particularly, to a die cart for use in changing dies in a press.
Presses represent very substantial capital investments and, accordingly, must be capable of accepting a plurality of different dies to perform a plurality of different operations. It is imperative, therefore, from a cost-effectiveness standpoint, that a provision be made to rapidly and efficiently change the die in the press so that the press may quickly be converted to a new and different function. A myriad of devices have been proposed to effect rapid and efficient transfer of dies in a press. Perhaps the most commercially feasible of these die transfer devices have involved some manner of cart which is wheeled to and from the press to selectively deliver and remove old and new dies from the press. Even these prior art die carts, however, have required the press to be down for a significant period of time in order to effect the required die change and, especially in situations where frequent die changes are required, the cumulative press down time is still excessive and very costly. Further, these prior art die carts have typically had limited onboard power capabilities and have, of necessity, had to rely on rollers both on the die cart and in the die press to enable the power mechanisms on the cart to move the dies into and out of position in the press.